


King of Hell

by Iymea



Series: A Supernatural Halfa [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iymea/pseuds/Iymea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He knew he was being followed long before he heard the footsteps." Danny has a run in with a particular demon that ends with an offer. Can the halfa resist the deal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Hell

He knew he was being followed long before he could hear the footsteps. The sun had set a long time ago, meaning the only light available was artificial. In true horror movie style, even those were flickering.

 

The teen kept an even pace, not allowing his stalker to know that he was onto them, or let any of the icy fear within him from creeping out. The light of Fenton Works glowed in the distance, like a beacon of support, but that wasn't where he was headed. He wasn't about to lead anyone there.

 

He knew the town of Amity Park like the back of his hand, so he knew exactly what he was doing when he turned into a darkened alley. In a matter of seconds, the darkness consumed him, allowing him to go invisible without drawing the attention of the follower.

 

A few seconds later, a man appeared and, unable to see through the blanketing dark, pulled out a flash light. The device illuminated the space as he moved forward, but he didn't get far before finding himself facing a brick wall.

 

The mystery man chortled, his back still turned to the invisible teen. "Neat trick," he murmured, a thick English accent echoing through the alley.

 

Overwhelmed with curiosity, the teen became visible, blocking the man's exit. "Why are you following me?" he asked, his voice sounding tough, despite his growing unease. The unnamed man slowly turned, pinning the raven-haired boy with a fascinated look.

 

"Danny. Right?"

 

"Who wants to know?"

 

"Crowley. King of Hell. Nice to finally meet you," his voice was harsh but barely exceeded a whisper. It spoke power without being in any way forceful.

 

Danny scoffed. King of Hell. Sounded a little obnoxious. The teen wasn't even sure he believed in Hell but something about this man prevented him from entirely dismissing it.

 

"Why are you following me?" the boy repeated. Crowley smirked, a dangerous gleam in his eye.

 

"Well, why wouldn't I? You're the most interesting thing in the universe right now. A boy stuck between life and death... how could I resist?" Crowley took an admiring step back but Danny couldn't tell whether the look in his eye was one of awe, or hunger.

 

"Now you've had a look, why don't you head back down there and... rule over your disciples or whatever the 'King of Hell' does." Danny turned and began to walk away before the man materialised a few inches in front of him. The teen gasped and stumbled backwards, stunned by the sudden closeness.

 

"Okay, so I'll admit; I'm not only here to fangirl."

 

"Figures," Danny grunted, hastily correcting himself. He didn't like the way that, despite the fact that they were approximately the same height, Crowley managed to seem so much bigger.

 

"I want to make you an offer." The man fixed Danny with an amused stare. The teen swallowed, before discretely positioning his hands behind his back and starting to build up energy in his palms.

 

"And what would that be?"

 

"Well. For starters, I'd like you to play spy for me. Two men will be heading in this direction rather soon, I want someone to gain their trust, and who better than poor little Danny Fenton with the ghost-hunter parents?"

 

Danny scoffed again. "Yeah, all right. And what could you possibly offer that would make me want to do that?"

 

"I'm the King of Hell. I could offer you anything. I could even rid your town of the 'ghosts' you're so in love with."

 

Danny's smirk faltered slightly. "You could...?" The energy in his hands fizzled out as his brain attempted to digest the statement. There was no way that could be true. Rid Amity of its ghosts? That'd be like trying to evict ants from an ants' nest. He should know, he'd been trying for just under a year.

 

There was that something about this guy though, something that said he was telling the truth. The thought of never having to fight another ghost – having his friends and family safe – maybe getting something of his old life back, taunted him from somewhere in his skull.

 

The halfa shook his head, viciously. Spying for someone who identified as the King of Hell wasn't something he should ever consider.

 

"I'll give you points for originality," the teen spoke, voice breaking slightly from his raging insecurity. "But... I don't think I'll be able to help you."

 

Subconsciously, the teen moved into a defensive stance, preparing for the man to pull a Vlad and attempt to force him into submission. But he needn't have worried. Crowley simply shrugged.

 

"Fair enough. I'll leave the offer in the air, just in case you change your mind." The man grinned as he pulled out a business card from within his jacket and tossed it at the tense teenager. Danny barely managed to catch it. "There's my number – if you have a rethink, or if you just fancy a bit of a chat, just call."

 

The man's grin deepened at Danny's clear discomfort. "I like you, Fenton. I hope to hear from you soon, I think we'd make quite the team." With that, the man vanished.

 

A gust of air left the teen's lungs as he allowed his stance to drop. He wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, but the card in his hands seemed to burn his skin. He slowly lifted it to eye level, using a small ball of bright green ectoplasm to read the print.

 

**Crowley.**

**King of Hell.**

**Tel: 666**

**Free any time you fancy.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey. So this was my first SuperPhantom crossover. I've done a minor bit of editing, so there are slight differences between this one and the one of my ff.net version. But yes. 
> 
> I love these two so much! You can expect to see much more of them on my page x)
> 
> Thank yee for reading!
> 
> ~Mea


End file.
